The present invention relates to a joint support device and, more particularly, to a joint support device that may attach to an elastic knee brace.
A knee orthosis (KO) or knee brace is a brace that extends above and below the knee joint and is generally worn to support or align the knee. In the case of diseases causing neurological or muscular impairment of muscles surrounding the knee, a KO can prevent flexion or extension instability of the knee. In the case of conditions affecting the ligaments or cartilage of the knee, a KO can provide stabilization to the knee by replacing the function of these injured or damaged parts. For instance, knee braces can be used to relieve pressure from the part of the knee joint affected by diseases such as arthritis or osteoarthritis by realigning the knee joint into valgus or varus. In this way a KO may help reduce osteoarthritis pain.
Existing elastic knee braces work as compressive devices providing minimal support. The elastic braces allow the knees to twist and rotate. The twisting and rotation of the wearer's knee causes a majority of knee injury in athletics. Steel or other action limiting knee braces limit athletic performance to a degree so that the braces cannot be used comfortably during sports. Further, the present day elastic knee braces are ineffective and therefore are generally not used as well.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved knee brace device that allows movement while still preventing injury.